


Letters Left Unanswered

by Pyxel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beifong Family Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Oh Wait No She Doesn't, Rated teen and up for language, Su Has A Perfect Life, Su Tries To Fix Things, Toph Being Blunt, Toph Would Never Censor Herself Around Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxel/pseuds/Pyxel
Summary: Su's angry at Lin, so she decides to write her hate mail. As the years go on and on without reply, Su's perspective changes.
Relationships: Baatar Jr. & Baatar Sr. & Suyin Beifong & Huan & Opal & Wei & Wing, Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Letters Left Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really think that Su would try to write to Lin, even though Lin would never reply. Please feel free to leave a comment with any advice or constructive criticism!

_142 AG Dear Lin, You are an uptight little prick who deserves to die for sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong. My life is none of your business. Stick to your boring, nonexistent life, with your boring boyfriend, and your boring job. Don’t call, don’t write, don’t ask. Just fucking die. Su_

# ___________________

_143 AG Dear Lin, My life is so much better than yours. I’m sailing the world on a PIRATE ship, and you’ll never catch me this time. Terra’s old news, you’d be worse than I thought if you don’t have them wrapped up nicely with a bow for one of your futile attempts to catch Mom’s fancy. I’m probably not going to write for a while, so why don’t you do the world a favor and remove yourself from existence. Su_

# _____________

_144 AG Dear Lin, I’m not a pirate anymore. The excitement and novelty of being at sea wore off after a while, and we were attacked by the Fire Nation Royal Fleet, and that made me remember our falling out badly. I’m now part of a circus. What’s up with you, still failing to carry on Mom’s legacy? Is it true she dumped the city on you and then zipped out of Republic City? You’re going to be a terrible chief. Mom was the only thing keeping the triads from taking over. Now that she’s gone, you’ll be left with pretty much nothing. Failure. Su_

# _____________

_145 AG Dear Lin, I left the circus. I’m part of a sandbender commune now. The desert is amazing. I love traveling the world, and I love the people I’m meeting. The funny thing about the sandbenders is, they have families here. And they care about each other, and they love each other. Just like we used to. It makes me feel almost nostalgic. Don’t worry, I still think you’re a nasty bigot who can’t get her head out of the sand! Su ___

___ _

#  ____________________ _ _

_146 AG Dear Lin, I don’t belong with the sandbenders. They have their families, and their cliques, and I can never be a part of that. And I’ve been saying some pretty nasty things to you in these letters. You did deserve it, but now I’m thinking I might have crossed a line. Maybe. Thing is, I miss you and I want us to be sisters again. Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_147 AG Dear Lin, A friend of mine, Baatar, thinks I have crossed a line. I agree. I was stupid and immature, and I hurt you. I can spin excuses all I want, that won’t change the facts. I’m really, really sorry. Can we please move on? I’d love for you to be a part of my life again. Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_148 AG Dear Lin, I notice you haven’t responded to any of my letters. Not even the last one. You’re not reading any of these at all, are you? It makes sense. I really did hurt you. I don’t even know why I continue to write these. Guess I’m just lonely. And I really, really miss you. Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_149 AG Dear Lin, I’ve been thinking, and I’m going to try to mend things with Mom. I’ve invited her to visit. We’ll see how it goes. I’ve realized I’ll never ever find a family for myself. Guess I’ll just have to make it! I’ve bought some land, and my friend, Baatar, is going to help me build some stuff there! He’s really sweet and nice. And he’s really cute too, now that I think about it. I hope he sticks around. I hope you come back and stick around. Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_150 AG Dear Lin, Baatar and I are making a city! I’m chasing around name ideas, but I’m really liking Zaofu. Mom was visiting a couple weeks ago, and she really likes that Zaofu is going to be made completely out of metal. Mom doesn’t really like Baatar. She says he’s way too spineless and cowardly. I think his strengths lie outside the realm of fighting. Or more specifically, the realm of everything Mom understands and prizes. Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_151 AG Dear Lin, Zaofu is almost done and, Lin, I’m pregnant! I’m going to be a mother! The father is Baatar. We’ve been dating for some time now. I’m afraid I’m going to be a bad mom to my child like Mom was to us. Baatar thinks I shouldn’t worry too much. I’m going to do my best to give this child everything. I’m so proud of my city. It’s going to be a great place to raise my child. I’ve been doing most of the work, actually building it. Baatar’s an architect, so he’s been helping a lot too. Whenever Mom visits, I get so riled up, because can she stop being a bitch long enough for us to have a normal conversation? She’s always like, “Su, that friend of yours gets scared way too easily,” “Su, your city is so complicated, I’m going to get lost,” “Su, you should be doing this better,” “Su, you should be doing that better,” “Su, make sure your kid’s an earthbender,” “Su, I taught you to be a metalbender, not a flimsy whore who makes flimsy shit!” Mom is… always so blunt. She has some serious problems with censoring herself. Well, you know. She raised you too. And how am I supposed to control whether or not my child’s an earthbender? If Bumi’s any indication, having two parents who are benders is no guarantee that a child will be a bender. I’ll love this child just the same no matter what they are. I guess Mom’s just Mom, and she’ll always be Mom. Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_152 AG Dear Lin, We finished building Zaofu! Mom showed up out of the blue yesterday to visit. I asked her what she thought of Zaofu, and she gave the most Mom answer she could have: “I dunno, I got no idea what it looks like.” My son was born and I love him so much! Baatar and I named him Baatar Jr. I think it’s really cute! We haven’t been able to tell whether or not Junior’s a bender, but I think he’s a nonbender. He’s not as spunky as you or I were. But that’s no guarantee! Baatar and I got married a couple months ago. We invited you. You weren’t there. Mom was, though. I thought we promised each other, years ago, that we’d be there for each other? Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_153 AG Dear Lin, Is it true? Is Aang really dead? That’s horrible. It was a really slow death, too, wasn’t it? Aang did so much for the world, and as a result, the spirits gave him a painful death. It really is horrible. On a happier note, I’m pregnant again! I can’t wait to see my second-born child. I wonder if this one is a bender, or if this one’s also going to be a boy. Those sort of questions fill pregnancy! Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_154 AG Dear Lin, I had my second child, and he’s a boy! Baatar and I named him Huan. Junior seems very interested in his little brother! Baatar and I have agreed that Junior’s probably not a bender, but that’s all well and good! I love Junior just the same. It’s still too early to tell with Huan. I love my family so much. I wish you would be a part of it. Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_155 AG Dear Lin, Mom’s been giving me weird looks lately. She says I’m pregnant again! I’m really delighted I’m going to have another child. This one hasn’t yet shown, but they will soon, I bet! Especially if Mom can feel the double heartbeat. I’m already starting to think about name ideas. If it’s a girl, I’m really in love with the name Opal. I haven’t come up with a good boy name yet. Hasn’t the new Avatar been discovered? I just love imagining a two-year-old Avatar. What are they like? Isn’t their name something like Koora? Karro? Korra? Koraa? I give up. Oh, and we’ve found out that Huan’s an earthbender! It’s going to be amazing to teach Huan everything. I just hope I’ll be a good teacher. Junior is showing an interest in math and science pursuits. I don’t understand anything he’s talking about, probably a result of all the school I skipped when I was younger! Junior is such a good older brother to Huan. I still am constantly scared I’ll mess something up, but I’m also really happy to be a mother. I don’t think I’d change it for the world. Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_156 AG Dear Lin, I have a daughter now! Baatar also loved the name Opal, and Junior called it pretty! Huan’s still too little to understand the fine art that is naming a child, but I think he loves little Opal too. I get the feeling Mom doesn’t like Junior all too well. She says the problem isn’t with me, it’s with Junior. She is ruthless to him. I’ve asked her to stop many times. She hasn’t yet. It’s just Mom. I’d tell her to leave, but I don’t want to damage our relationship again. You should visit, too! It’s been fourteen years. Don’t you think it’s time to forgive and forget? Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_157 AG Dear Lin, So, Mom’s gone, yay for that. Oh come on, you know what I mean! She was never a parent to us. Not to mention she could be kiiiind of a bitch sometimes. She’s always so blunt, and that could sometimes turn into rudeness. Not the sort of person I want my kids to grow up around! Huan’s such a wonderful earthbender! He’s also so artistic. Junior’s been helping his father out a lot on various engineering projects around the city. He’s got such a great mind, he’s going to do wonderful things with it, I just know. As for me? I’ve been spending time with Opal a lot. She’s a beautiful toddler. You should see her, I think you’d really like her, even though you say you’re “not a kids person”. Or has that changed in the years I’ve been gone? Lin, I’m pregnant again! Do not make any comments about my fertility, or that Baatar and I lack caution when we sleep together. Being pregnant is a joy, and this time I swear I’m feeling a triple heartbeat. If it really is twins, I’ll be so delighted! Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_158 AG Dear Lin, So, it turned out I was carrying twins! They’re both boys and we decided on the names Wei and Wing. They’re both so active and hyper, it’s amazing. I’m surprised they didn’t accidentally hurt each other in my womb. Then again, they seem to really care about each other. It’s sweet. Su ___

__

#  ___________________ _

_159 AG Dear Lin, Zaofu’s doing really well. The city is prospering. I’m glad. I’m really proud of myself for achieving all this. I’ve changed a lot, Lin. I know you don’t want me to show up out of the blue in Republic City, so could you come visit? I really, really miss you. I want you to meet my family, and see my city. More than anything, I want you to be part of my life again. Please come._

__

__

_Love, Su ___


End file.
